Kepler Johannes
Johannes Kepler Physicists Φυσικοί Γης Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες]] - Διαπρεπής αστρονόμος και φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Νεότερη Εποχή, 16ος Αιώνας μ.Χ., 17ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: 1571 μ.Χ. - Θάνατος: 1630 μ.Χ. Ετυμολογία To όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Γιοχάνες Kepler και παλιότερα με τον εξελληνισμένο τύπο Κεπλέρος (γερμ. Johannes Kepler) (27 Δεκεμβρίου 1571 – 15 Νοεμβρίου 1630) ήταν Γερμανός αστρονόμος και καταλυτική φυσιογνωμία στην επιστημονική επανάσταση των νεότερων χρόνων. Υπήρξε επίσης μαθηματικός και συγγραφέας, ενώ άσκησε κατά καιρούς και την αστρολογία για βιοποριστικούς λόγους. Είναι περισσότερο γνωστός ως ο «Νομοθέτης του ουρανού» από τους φερώνυμους Νόμους που αφορούν την κίνηση των πλανητών γύρω από τον Ήλιο και περιγράφονται στα έργα του Astronomia nova, Harmonices Mundi και Epitome of Copernican. Αυτά τα έργα αποτελούν θεμελίωση της Θεωρίας του Νεύτωνα για την παγκόσμια έλξη. Κατά τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του, Ο Κέπλερ ήταν καθηγητής μαθηματικών σε ένα γυμνάσιο στο Γκρατς της Αυστρίας όπου και έγινε συνεργάτης του Πρίγκιπα Hans Ulrich von Eggenberg. Αργότερα έγινε βοηθός του αστρονόμου Τύχο Μπράχε και τελικά ο αυτοκρατορικός μαθηματικός του βασιλέα Ροδόλφου Β' (Rudolf II) και των διαδόχων του, Ματίας και Φερδινάνδου Β΄. Ακόμη ήταν καθηγητής μαθηματικών στο Λιντς της Αυστρίας και σύμβουλος του στρατηγού Βαλενστάιν. Επιπλέον, η εργασία υπήρξε θεμελιώδης στον τομέα της οπτικής αφού εφηύρε μια βελτιωμένη έκδοση ενός τηλεσκοπίου διάθλασης (τηλεσκόπιο του Κέπλερ) και ανέφερε τις τηλεσκοπικές εφευρέσεις από τον σύγχρονό του Γαλιλαίο. Ο Κέπλερ έζησε σε μια περίοδο όπου δεν υπήρχε ένας σαφής διαχωρισμός μεταξύ της αστρονομίας και της αστρολογίας αλλά υπήρχε ένας μεγάλος διαχωρισμός μεταξύ της αστρονομίας (ένας κλάδος των μαθηματικών εντός των ελευθέρων τεχνών) και της φυσικής (ένας κλάδος της φυσικής φιλοσοφίας). Ο Κέπλερ ενσωμάτωσε θρησκευτικά και συλλογιστικά επιχειρήματα στο έργο του, υποκινούμενος από την θρησκευτική πεποίθηση και πίστη ότι ο Θεός δημιούργησε τον κόσμο σύμφωνα με ένα κατανοητό σχέδιο που είναι προσβάσιμο μέσω του φυσικού φωτός της λογικής. Ο Κέπλερ περιγράφει την νέα αστρονομία του ως "ουράνια φυσική", σαν μια "εκδρομή στη Μεταφυσική του Αριστοτέλη" και ως "συμπλήρωμα του Αριστοτέλη του Ουρανού", μετατρέποντας την αρχαία παράδοση της κοσμολογίας με το να χειρίζεται την αστρονομία ως μέρος της καθολικής μαθηματικής φυσικής. Πρώιμη Περίοδος Ο Κέπλερ γεννήθηκε στις 27 Δεκεμβρίου, την ημέρα γιορτής του Άγιου Ιωάννη του Ευαγγελιστή, 1571, στην ελεύθερη αυτοκρατορική πόλη Βάιλ ντερ Στατ (Weil der Stadt) της Βάδης-Βυρτεμβέργης (σήμερα 30 χιλιόμετρα δυτικά της Στουτγάρδης). Ο παππούς του, Ζέμπαλντ Κέπλερ (Sebald Kepler), είχε διατελέσει δήμαρχος εκεί, αλλά όταν γεννήθηκε ο Κέπλερ η οικογένειά του είχε παρακμάσει. Ο πατέρας του Χάινριχ Κέπλερ (Heinrich Kepler) ήταν μισθοφόρος στρατιώτης και τους άφησε όταν ο Κέπλερ ήταν πέντε ετών. Πιστεύεται ότι σκοτώθηκε σε πόλεμο στην Ολλανδία. Η μητέρα του, Καταρίνα Γκούλντενμαν (Katharina Guldenmann), κόρη πανδοχέα, ασχολιόταν με τη βοτανοθεραπεία και αργότερα κατηγορήθηκε για μαγεία. Γεννημένος πρόωρα, ο Κέπλερ φαίνεται ότι ήταν ασθενικό παιδί, παρότι εντυπωσίαζε τους ταξιδιώτες στο πανδοχείο του παππού του με τις ικανότητές του στα μαθηματικά. Τα ουράνια κίνησαν το ενδιαφέρον του από πολύ μικρή ηλικία, αφού όταν ήταν 5 ετών παρατήρησε τον κομήτη του 1577, γράφοντας αργότερα ότι «τον πήρε η μητέρα του σε ένα ψηλό μέρος για να τον δει». Σε ηλικία 9 ετών παρακολούθησε την έκλειψη Σελήνης του 1580 και κατέγραψε ότι το φεγγάρι «φαινόταν αρκετά κόκκινο». Επειδή όμως προσβλήθηκε παιδί ακόμα από ευλογιά, που τον άφησε με εξασθενημένη όραση, στράφηκε κυρίως προς τη θεωρητική και μαθηματική αστρονομία αντί της παρατηρησιακής. Το 1589, αφού τελείωσε το σχολείο, ο Κέπλερ άρχισε σπουδές θεολογίας στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Τύμπιγκεν (Tübingen). Εκεί σπούδασε φιλοσοφία υπό του Vitus Muller και θεολογία υπό του Jacob Heerbrand (μαθητής του Philipp Melanchthon στο Βίττενμπεργκ), όπου αναδείχθηκε σε εξέχοντα μαθηματικό και κέρδισε τη φήμη επιδέξιου αστρολόγου. Διδάχθηκε από τον Μίχαελ Μέστλιν (Michael Maestlin, 1550-1631) τόσο το πτολεμαϊκό όσο και το Ηλιοκεντρικό Σύστημα και από τότε ενστερνίστηκε το δεύτερο, υπερασπίζοντας το τόσο θεωρητικά όσο και θεολογικά σε φοιτητικές συζητήσεις. Παρά την επιθυμία του να γίνει εφημέριος, κατά το τέλος των σπουδών του ο Κέπλερ προτάθηκε για μία θέση δασκάλου των μαθηματικών και της αστρονομίας στο Προτεσταντικό Σχολείο του Γκρατς της Αυστρίας. Αποδέχθηκε τη θέση τον Απρίλιο 1594, σε ηλικία 23 ετών. Γκρατς (1594-1600) Η πρώτη σημαντική αστρονομική δουλειά του Κέπλερ ήταν το Mysterium Cosmographicum, «Το Μυστήριο του Κόσμου» (του Σύμπαντος) που αποτέλεσε την πρώτη δημοσιευμένη υπεράσπιση του συστήματος του Κοπέρνικου. Ο Kepler ισχυριζόταν ότι είχε μια αποκάλυψη στις 19 Ιουλίου του 1595 κατά τη διάρκεια της διδασκαλίας του στο Γκρατς, αποδεικνύοντας τον περιοδικό συνδυασμό του Κρόνου και του Δία στον ζωδιακό κύκλο. Συνειδητοποίησε ότι τα κανονικά πολύγωνα είναι εγγεγραμμένα σε περιγεγραμμένο κύκλο με συγκεκριμένες αναλογίες, τον οποίο θεώρησε ότι μπορεί να είναι η γεωμετρική βάση του σύμπαντος. Αφού δεν κατάφερε να βρει μία μοναδική διάταξη των πολυγώνων που να ταιριάζει στις γνωστές αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις, ο Κέπλερ άρχισε να εκτελεί πειράματα σε πολύγωνα 3-διαστάσεων. Ανακάλυψε ότι καθένα από τα πέντε Πλατωνικά στερεά θα μπορούσε να είναι μοναδικά εγγεγραμμένο και περιγεγραμμένο σε από σφαίρες; τοποθετώντας τα στερεά το καθένα σε σφαίρες, μέσα το ένα στο άλλο έτσι ώστε να παραχθούν έξι στρώματα, τα οποία ανταποκρίνονται στους έξι γνωστούς πλανήτες: Ερμής, Αφροδίτη, Γη, Άρης, Δίας και Κρόνος. Τοποθετώντας τα στερεά σωστά- οκτάεδρο, εικοσάεδρο, δωδεκάεδρο τετράεδρο, κύβο- ο Κέπλερ ανακάλυψε ;oτι οι σφαίρες μπορούν να τοποθετηθούν κατά διαστήματα αντίστοιχα (εντός των ορίων ακριβείας των διαθέσιμων αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων) στα σχετικά μεγέθη της πορείας του κάθε πλανήτη, με την προϋπόθεση τον κύκλο των πλανητών γύρω από τον Ήλιο. Ο Κέπλερ επίσης ανακάλυψε ένα τύπο σχετικό με το μέγεθος της τροχιάς του κάθε πλανήτη με τη διάρκεια της τροχιακής περιόδου του: από το εσωτερικό προς του εξωτερικό του πλανήτη, ο λόγος της αύξησης της τροχιακής περιόδου είναι το διπλάσιο της διαφοράς της ακτίνας του. Παρόλα αυτά, ο Κέπλερ αργότερα απέρριψε αυτόν τον τύπο επειδή δεν ήταν αρκετά ακριβής. Όπως προαναφέραμε, ο Kepler πίστευε ότι είχε ανακαλύψει το γεωμετρικό σχέδιο του Θεού για το σύμπαν. Ένα μεγάλο μέρος του ενθουσιασμού του Κέπλερ για το σύστημα του Κοπέρνικου προήλθε από τις θεολογικές του πεποιθήσεις σχετικά με τη σύνδεση μεταξύ του σώματος και του πνεύματος, το σύμπαν από μόνο του ήταν μια εικόνα του Θεού με τον Ήλιο να αντιστοιχεί στον Πατέρα, η αστρική σφαίρα στον Υιό και το ενδιάμεσο διάστημα στο Άγιο Πνεύμα. Το πρώτο χειρόγραφο από το Mysterium περιείχε ένα εκτενές κεφάλαιο που συμφιλίωνε την έννοια του ηλιοκεντρισμού με βιβλικά χωρία που αναφέρονταν στο γεωκεντρικό. Με την υποστήριξη του μέντορά του Μίχαελ Μέστλιν (Michael Maestlin), ο Κέπλερ πήρε άδεια από το πανεπιστήμιο του Τίμπινγκεν να δημοσιεύσει χειρόγραφό του, εν αναμονή της απομάκρυνσης της εξήγησης της Αγίας Γραφής και την προσθήκη μιας απλούστερης, περισσότερο κατανοητής περιγραφής του συστήματος του Κοπέρνικου καθώς και τις νέες ιδέες του Κέπλερ. Το Mysterium εκδόθηκε αργά το 1596, και ο Κέπλερ έλαβε τα αντίγραφά του και ξεκίνησε να τα στέλνει σε καταξιωμένους αστρονόμους και προστάτες το 1597. Δεν έγινε ευρέως γνωστό αλλά εδραίωσε τη φήμη του Κέπλερ ως εξειδικευμένου επιστήμονα. Η αφοσίωση στους προστάτες καθώς και σε αυτούς που έλεγχαν τη θέση του στο Γκρατς του εξασφάλισαν μία θέση στο σύστημα της πατρωνίας. Αν και οι λεπτομέρειες θα πρέπει να τροποποιηθούν υπό το φως τις τελευταίας του δουλειάς, ο Κέπλερ ποτέ δεν εγκατέλειψε την Πλατωνική πολυεδρική-σφαιρική κοσμολογία στην οποίαν αναφερόταν το Mysterium Cosmographicum. Τα μετέπειτα αστρονομικά έργα του ασχολούνταν κατά κάποιο τρόπο με τις περαιτέρω εξελίξεις πάνω σε αυτό, που αφορούσαν την εύρεση μεγαλύτερη ακρίβεια στις εσωτερικές και εξωτερικές διαστάσεις από τις σφαίρες, υπολογίζοντας τις εκκεντρότητες των πλανητικών τροχιών. Το 1621 ο Κέπλερ δημοσίευσε μία εκτεταμένη δεύτερη έκδοση του Mysterium, με το μισό μήκος του πρώτο, η οποία περιείχε υποσημειώσεις, λεπτομέρειες και επεξηγήσεις που είχε επιτύχει τα τελευταία 25 χρόνια από την πρώτη δημοσίευση του βιβλίου. Όσο αναφορά στον αντίκτυπο του Mysterium , μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως ένα σημαντικό πρώτο βήμα για τον εκσυγχρονισμό της θεωρίας του Κοπέρνικου. Δεν υπάρχει καμία αμφιβολία ότι ο Κοπέρνικος "De Revolutionibus" επιδίωκε να προωθήσει ένα ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα, αλλά αυτό το βιβλίο κατέφευγε σε πτολεμαϊκές συσκευές (όπως επίκυκλους και έκκεντρους κύκλους) προκειμένου να εξηγήσει την αλλαγή στην τροχιακή ταχύτητα των πλανητών. Επιπλέον, ο Κοπέρνικος συνέχισε να χρησιμοποιεί ως σημείο αναφοράς το κέντρο της τροχιάς της Γης και όχι εκείνη του ήλιο, όπως αναφέρει, "as an aid to calculation and in order not to confuse the reader by diverging too much from Ptolemy." Ως εκ τούτο, αν και η θέση του Mysterium Cosmographicum' ήταν λάθος, η σύγχρονη αστρονομία οφείλει πολλά στο έργο αυτό "δεδομένου ότι αποτελεί το πρώτο βήμα για καθαρίσει το σύστημα του Κοπέρνικου από τα απομεινάρια της πτολεμαϊκής θεωρίας και των όσων παραμένουν προσκολλημένοι σε αυτήν". Γάμος με την Μπάρμπαρα Μύλερ Τον Δεκέμβριο του 1595, ο Κέπλερ συστήθηκε στη Μπάρμπαρα Μύλερ (Barbara Müller), δύο φορές χήρα 23 ετών με μια μικρή κόρη,την Gemma van Dvijneveldt. Η Μύλερ εκτός από το ότι ήταν κληρονόμος των κτημάτων των προηγούμενων συζύγων της, ήταν η κόρη πετυχημένου ιδιοκτήτη ελαιοτριβείου. Ο πατέρας της, Jobst, αρχικά είχε εναντιωθεί στον γάμο τους παρά την ευγενή καταγωγή του Κέπλερ. Αν και είχε κληρονομήσει την ευγενική καταγωγή του παππού του, η φτώχεια του Κέπλερ αποτελούσε ανασταλτικό παράγοντα. Τελικά ο Jobst υποχώρησε όταν ο Κέπλερ ολοκλήρωσε το βιβλίο του Mysterium Cosmographicum, αλλά ο αρραβώνας ματαιώθηκε όταν ο Kepler οργάνωνε τις διαδικασίες για την δημοσίευση. Παρόλα αυτά, οι αξιωματούχοι της εκκλησίας- που είχαν βοηθήσει όλη αυτή την περίοδο- πίεσαν τους Μύλερ να τηρήσουν τη συμφωνία τους. Η Μύλερ και ο Κέπλερ παντρεύτηκαν στις 27 Απριλίου του 1597. Τα πρώτα χρόνια του γάμου τους, ο Κέπλερ είχε δύο παιδιά (Heinrich and Susanna), τα οποία πέθαναν σε βρεφική ηλικία. Το 1602 είχαν μια κόρη (Susanna), το 1604 έναν γιο (Friedrich) και το 1607 ακόμη έναν γιο, τον (Ludwig). Περαιτέρω έρευνα Μετά τη δημοσίευση του Mysterium και με την υποστήριξη από τους επιθεωρητές των σχολείων του Γκρατς, ο Κέπλερ ασχολήθηκε με ένα φιλόδοξο πρόγραμμα με σκοπό την επέκταση και την επεξεργασία του έργου του. Προγραμμάτισε τέσσερα βιβλία, ένα για τις σταθερές πτυχές του Σύμπαντος (τον ήλιο και τους απλανείς αστέρες), ένα για τους πλανήτες και τις κινήσεις τους, ένα για τη φυσική κατάσταση των πλανητών και τη διαμόρφωση των φυσικών τους χαρακτηριστικών (επικεντρώθηκε στη Γη) και τέλος, ένα σχετικά με τις επιπτώσεις του ουρανού στη Γη, έτσι ώστε να συμπεριλάβει την ατμοσφαιρική οπτική, τη μετεωρολογία και την αστρολογία. Ζήτησε επίσης τις απόψεις πολλών αστρονόμων στους οποίους είχε στείλει το Mysterium, ανάμεσα στους οποίους τον Reimarus Ursus (Nicolaus Reimers Bär, ο οποίος ήταν ο βασιλικός μαθηματικός του Ρούντολφ Β΄ και αντίπαλος του Τύχο Μπράχε. Ο Ursus δεν απάντησε αμέσως, αλλά έστειλε στον Κέπλερ ένα κολακευτικό γράμμα με σκοπό να συνεχίσει την προτεραιότητά του σε αυτό που σήμερα ονομάζουμε σύστημα του Τύχο Μπράχε. Ο Τύχο ξεκίνησε μια σκληρή αλλά νόμιμη κριτική του συστήματος του Κέπλερ, αφού ξεκίνησε να χρησιμοποιεί ανακριβή στοιχεία που προέρχονταν από το σύστημα του Κοπέρνικου, προκαλώντας έτσι πολλές εντάσεις. Μέσα από τις επιστολές, ο Τύχο και ο Κέπλερ, συζήτησαν ένα ευρύ φάσμα αστρονομικών προβλημάτων, όπως τα σεληνιακά φαινόμενα και τη θεωρία του Κοπέρνικου (κυρίως τη θεολογική βιωσιμότητά της). Αλλά χωρίς τα σημαντικά στοιχεία του παρατηρητηρίου του Τύχο, ο Kepler δεν είχε τη δυνατότητα να αντιμετωπίσει πολλά από αυτά τα προβλήματα. Αντίθετα, έστρεψε την προσοχή του στην χρονολογία και στην "αρμονία", τις αριθμολογικές σχέσεις μεταξύ της μουσικής, των μαθηματικών και του φυσικού κόσμου όπως και τις αστρολογικές τους συνέπειες. Με τη παραδοχή ότι η Γη κατέχει μια ψυχή (μια ιδιότητα που αργότερα θα επικαλεστεί για να εξηγήσει πως ο Ήλιος προκαλεί την κίνηση των πλανητών), ίδρυσε ένα κερδοσκοπικό σύστημα που συνδέει αστρολογικές όψεις και αστρολογικές αποστάσεις στις καιρικές συνθήκες και άλλα γήινα φαινόμενα. Το 1599, παρόλα αυτά, ο ίδιος άρχισε να νιώθει ότι το έργο του περιορίζεται από την ανακρίβεια των διαθέσιμων δεδομένων- όπως και ότι η αυξανόμενη θρησκευτική ένταση απειλεί τη συνέχιση της απασχόλησής του στο Γκρατς. Το Δεκέμβριο του ίδιου έτους, ο Τύχο προσκάλεσε τον Κέπλερ να τον επισκεφθεί στην Πράγα, στις 1 Ιανουαρίου του 1600 (πριν καν δεχθεί πρόσκληση), ο Kepler εναπόθεσε τις ελπίδες του στο ότι ο Τύχο θα μπορούσε να δώσει απαντήσεις στα φιλοσοφικά προβλήματά του όπως και στα κοινωνικά-οικονομικά. Όταν ήταν γέρος είχε την άδεια να συνεχίσει το έργο του στο σπίτι του και μόνο. Πράγα (1600-1612) Η συνεργασία με τον Τύχο Μπράχε Στις 4 Φεβρουαρίου του 1600, ο Kepler συνάντησε τον Τύχο Μπράχε και τους βοηθούς του Franz Tengnagel και Longomontatus στο Benátky nad Jizerou (35 χιλιόμετρα από την Πράγα) εκεί όπου το παρατηρητήριο του Τύχωνα είχε κατασκευαστεί. Κατά τη διάρκεια των επόμενων δύο μηνών έμεινε εκεί ως φιλοξενούμενος, αναλύοντας κάποιες από τις παρατηρήσεις του Τύχωνα για τον Άρη- ο Τύχο κρατούσε τα στοιχεία των παρατηρήσεων μυστικά αλλά εντυπωσιασμένος από τις θεωρητικές ιδέες του Κέπλερ, του επέτρεψε να τα μελετήσει. Ο Κέπλερ προγραμμάτιζε να επιβεβαιώσει την θεωρία του στο Mysterium Cosmographicum, αλλά εκτίμησε ότι το έργο θα μπορούσε να διαρκέσει παραπάνω από δύο χρόνια (εφόσον δεν του επιτρεπόταν να χρησιμοποιήσει τα αποτελέσματα των παρατηρήσεων για δική του προσωπική χρήση). Με τη βοήθεια του Johannes Jessenius, ο Κέπλερ προσπάθησε να διαπραγματευτεί μία πιο επίσημη συνεργασία με τον Τύχο Μπράχε, αλλά οι διαπραγματεύσεις έπεσαν στο κενό μετά από έναν άσχημο καυγά και ο Κέπλερ έφυγε για την Πράγα στις 6 Απριλίου. Ο Κέπλερ και ο Τύχωνα τελικά συμφιλιώθηκαν και κατάφεραν να συμφωνήσουν για τον μισθό και τις διαδικασίες επιβίωσης, οπότε τον Ιούνιο, ο Κέπλερ επέστρεψε στο σπίτι του για να μετακομίσει με την οικογένειά του. Οι θρησκευτικές και πολιτικές δυσκολίες του Γκρατς εξάλειψαν τις ελπίδες του να επιστρέψει στον Τύχωνα. Με την ελπίδα να συνεχίσει τις αστρονομικές σπουδές του, ο Κέπλερ ζήτησε τον διορισμό του ως μαθηματικός του δούκα Ferdinand. Γι αυτό το λόγο, ο Κέπλερ συνέθεσε ένα δοκίμιο αφιερωμένο στον Ferdinand,στο οποίο πρότεινε μια δύναμη βασιζόμενη στη θεωρία της σεληνιακής κίνησης: "In Terra inest virtus, quae Lunam ciet" (υπάρχει μια δύναμη στη γη που αναγκάζει το φεγγάρι να κινείται). Αν και με το δοκίμιο αυτό δεν κατάφερε να κερδίσει μία θέση δίπλα στον Ferdinand, ωστόσο παρουσίασε λεπτομερώς μια νέα μέθοδο για τις μετρήσεις των σεληνιακών εκλείψεων, η οποία χρησιμοποιήθηκε κατά την έκλειψη της 10ης Ιουλίου στο Γκρατς. Αυτές οι παρατηρήσεις αποτέλεσαν τη βάση των εξερευνήσεών του για τους νόμους της οπτικής που θα κορυφωθούν στο Astronomiae Pars Optica. Στις 2 Αυγούστου του 1600, αφού αρνήθηκε να ασπαστεί τον καθολικισμό, ο Κέπλερ και η οικογένειά του εξορίστηκαν από το Γκρατς. Αρκετούς μήνες αργότερα, επέστρεψαν όλοι μαζί στην Πράγα. Κατά τη διάρκεια του 1601, υποστηρίχθηκε φανερά από τον Τύχωνα, ο ποίος του ανέθεσε την ανάλυση των πλανητικών παρατηρήσεων καθώς και να γράφει ένα κείμενο εναντίον του αντιπάλου του Tycho, Ursus. Τον Σεπτέμβριο ο Τύχωνα εξασφάλισε τη συμμετοχή του σε ένα συμβούλιο ως συνεργάτης, για το νέο σχέδιο που είχε προτείνει στον αυτοκράτορα: οι ροδόλφειοι πίνακες θα έπρεπε να αντικαταστήσουν τους πίνακες του Erasmus Reinhold. Δύο μέρες μετά τον θάνατο του Μπράχε στις 24 Οκτωβρίου του 1601, ο Κέπλερ διορίστηκε βασιλικός μαθηματικός με την ευθύνη να ολοκληρώσει το ημιτελές έργο του. Τα επόμενα 11 χρόνια ως βασιλικός μαθηματικός, θα είναι τα πιο παραγωγικά της ζωής του. Σύμβουλος του βασιλέα Ροδόλφου Β' Ως αυτοκρατορικός μαθηματικός, η κύρια εργασία του Κέπλερ ήταν να παρέχει αστρονομικές συμβουλές στον αυτοκράτορα. Αν και ο Κέπλερ είχε μια αμυδρή άποψη σχετικά με το να προβλέψει το μέλλον ή κάποια συγκεκριμένα γεγονότα, είχε δημιουργήσει λεπτομερή ωροσκόπια από φίλους, οικογένεια και τους αξιωματούχους, κατά τη διάρκεια των σπουδών του στο Τίμπινγκεν. Εκτός από τα ωροσκόπια για τους συμμάχους και τους ξένους ηγέτες, ο αυτοκράτορας ζήτησε τη συμβουλή του Κέπλερ σε καιρούς πολιτικών προβλημάτων (αν και οι συστάσεις του Kepler βασίστηκαν κυρίως στην κοινή λογική και όχι στα αστέρια). Ο Ρούντολφ είχε ζωντανό ενδιαφέρον για το έργο πολλών μελετητών (συμπεριλαμβανομένου των πολυάριθμων αλχημιστών) και έτσι παρακολούθησε το έργο του Κέπλερ στην αστρονομία. Επισήμως, το μόνο αποδεκτό δόγμα στην Πράγα ήταν το Καθολικό και το Utraquist, αλλά η θέση του Κέπλερ στην αυτοκρατορική αυλή του επέτρεπε να ασκεί τη λουθηρανική πίστη του ανεμπόδιστα. Ο αυτοκράτορας του παρείχε ονομαστικά ένα πλούσιο εισόδημα για την οικογένειά του, αλλά οι δυσκολίες που αφορούσαν την επέκταση του αυτοκρατορικού θησαυροφυλακίου σήμαινε ότι το να πάρει στα χέρια περισσότερα χρήματα για την εκπλήρωση των οικονομικών υποχρεώσεων ήταν μια δύσκολη υπόθεση. Λόγω των οικονομικών του προβλημάτων, η ζωή του με την Μπάρμπαρα ήταν δυσάρεστη και χειροτέρεψε με διαπληκτισμούς και την έξαρση της ασθένειας. Στην επαγγελματική του ζωή ωστόσο, ο Κέπλερ ήρθε σε επαφή με άλλους εξέχοντες επιστήμονες (Johannes Matthäus Wackher von Wackhenfels, Jost Bürgi, David Fabricius, Martin Bachazek, and Johannes Brengger και άλλους) και έτσι η αστρονομική του δουλειά προχώρησε ταχύτατα. Astronomiae Pars Optica Συνεχίζοντας να αναλύει τα αποτελέσματα από τις παρατηρήσεις του Τύχωνα για τον Άρη- τώρα διαθέσιμες στο σύνολό τους- ξεκίνησε αργά αργά τη διαδικασία της κατάταξης των Ροδόλφειων Πινάκων. Ο Κέπλερ ανέλαβε επίσης την διερεύνηση των νόμων της οπτικής από ένα σεληνιακό δοκίμιο του 1600. Τόσο οι σεληνιακές όσο και οι ηλιακές εκλείψεις παρουσίαζαν ανεξήγητα φαινόμενα όπως τα απρόβλεπτα μεγέθη των σκιών, το κόκκινο χρώμα στη σεληνιακή έκλειψη και το ασυνήθιστο φως γύρω από μια συνολική ηλιακή έκλειψη. Σχετικά ζητήματα της ατμοσφαιρικής διάθλασης εφαρμόζονται σε όλες τις αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις. Το 1603, ο Κέπλερ σταμάτησε όλες τις άλλες εργασίες του για να επικεντρωθεί στην οπτική θεωρία, το χειρόγραφο που παρουσιάστηκε στον αυτοκράτορα την 1 Ιανουαρίου του 1604, δημοσιεύτηκε με το όνομα Astronomiae Pars Optica (Το οπτικό μέρος της Αστρονομίας). Μέσα σε αυτό, ο Kepler περιγράφει το αντίστροφο του τετραγωνικού νόμου σχετικά με την ένταση του φωτός, την ανάκλαση από επίπεδους και κυρτούς καθρέπτες και τις αρχές της pinhole φωτογραφικής μηχανής καθώς και τις αστρονομικές επιπτώσεις της οπτικής παράλλαξης όπως και τα φαινόμενα μεγέθη των ουράνιων σωμάτων. Επίσης, επεκτάθηκε στη μελέτη της Οπτικής στο ανθρώπινο μάτι και θεωρείται από τους νευροεπιστήμονες ότι ήταν ο πρώτος που αναγνώρισε ότι οι εικόνες προβάλλονται ανεστραμμένες και αντεστραμμένες από το φακό του ματιού πάνω στον αμφιβληστροειδή. Η λύση σε αυτό το δίλημμα δεν ήταν μεγάλης σημασίας για τον Κέπλερ, αφού ο ίδιος δεν το συσχέτιζε με την οπτική αν και ο ίδιος αργότερα πρότεινε ότι η εικόνα βελτιώθηκε στις "κοιλότητες του εγκεφάλου" λόγω της "δραστηριότητας της ψυχής". Σήμερα το Astronomiae Pars Optica αναγνωρίζεται ως το θεμέλιο των σύγχρονων οπτικών (αν και ο νόμος της διάθλασης λείπει). Όσο αναφορά τις απαρχές της προβολικής γεωμετρίας, ο Κέπλερ εισήγαγε την ιδέα της συνεχούς αλλαγής της μαθηματικής οντότητας σε αυτό το έργο. Υποστήριξε ότι αν το επίπεδο της κωνικής τομής είχε τη δυνατότητα να κινείται κατά μήκος της γραμμής που ενώνει τις εστίες, η γεωμετρική μορφή θα μετατραπεί ή θα εκφυλιστεί σε άλλη. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, μία έλλειψη γίνεται παραβολή όταν μετακινεί την εστίαση προς το άπειρο, και όταν δύο εστίες συγχωνεύονται σε μια άλλη, σχηματίζεται ένας κύκλος. Καθώς οι εστίες μια υπερβολής συγχωνεύονται σε μια άλλη, η υπερβολή γίνεται ένα ζεύγος από ευθείες γραμμές. Επίσης, όταν μια ευθεία γραμμή επεκτείνεται στο άπειρο, η ίδια θα ανταποκρίνεται σε ένα σημείο στο άπειρο έχοντας έτσι τις ιδιότητες ενός μεγάλου κύκλου. Η ιδέα αυτή χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τους Pascal, Leibniz, Monge, Poncelet καθώς και άλλους και έγινε γνωστή ως γεωμετρική συνέχεια όπως και ο νόμος ή αρχή της συνέχειας. Ο υπερκαινοφανής του 1604 Τον Οκτώβριο του 1604 ένας φωτεινός αστέρας εμφανίστηκε στον ουρανό, αλλά ο Κέπλερ δεν πίστεψε τις φήμες μέχρι που το είδε ο ίδιος. Ο Κέπλερ ξεκίνησε συστηματικά να παρατηρεί το νεφέλωμα. Αστρολογικά, το τέλος του 1603, σηματοδοτούσε σηματοδότησε την έναρξη ενός φλογερού τριγώνου, η έναρξη του 800ετούς κύκλου των μεγάλων συνδέσμων. Οι αστρολόγοι συνδέανε τις δύο προηγούμενες περιόδους με με την άνοδο του Καρλομάγνου (περίπου 800 χρόνια πριν) και τη γέννηση του Χριστού (περίπου 1.600 χρόνια νωρίτερα) και ως εκ τούτο ανέμεναν γεγονότα που θα αποτελούσαν προμηνύματα κυρίως για τον αυτοκράτορα. Ως αυτοκρατορικός μαθηματικός και αστρολόγος, ο Κέπλερ περιέγραψε το νέο αστέρα δύο έτη αργότερα στο De Stella Nova. Σε αυτό, ο Κέπλερ αναφέρεται στις αστρονομικές ιδιότητες του άστρου, λαμβάνοντας μια σκεπτικιστική προσέγγιση για τις πολλές αστρολογικές ερμηνείες που κυκλοφόρησαν στη συνέχεια. Σημείωσε τα ξεθωριάσματα στη φωτεινότητά του, τις εικασίες σχετικά με την προέλευσή του και χρησιμοποίησε την έλλειψη της παρατηρούμενης παράλλαξης για να για να υποστηρίξει ότι βρισκόταν τη σφαίρα σταθερών αστεριών, υπονομεύοντας έτσι την ιδέα του ανεκκλήτου των ουρανών (η ιδέα ήταν του Αριστοτέλη και υποστήριζε ότι οι σφαίρες είναι τέλειες και αμετάβλητες). Η γέννηση ενός νέου αστέρα σήμαινε τη μεταβλητότητα των ουρανών. Σε ένα παράρτημα, ο Κέπλερ συζητά τις πρόσφατες εργασίες του Πολωνού ιστορικού Laurentius Suslyga. Υπολόγισε πως αν ο Suslyga ήταν σωστός που δέχθηκε χρονοδιαγράμματα που έδειχνα τέσσερα χρόνια πίσω, τότε το άστρο της Βηθλεέμ- ανάλογο με το παρόν αστέρι- θα συνέπεσε με την πρώτη μεγάλη σύζευξη του προγενέστερου 800ετούς κύκλου. Astronomia nova Η εκτεταμένη γραμμή της έρευνας που κατέληξε στο Astronomia nova - συμπεριλαμβανομένου των δύο πρώτων νόμων της πλανητικής κίνησης - ξεκίνησε με την ανάλυση της τροχιάς του Άρη, υπό την διεύθυνση του Τύχωνα. Ο Κέπλερ υπολόγισε πολλές φορές τις διάφορες προσεγγίσεις της τροχιάς του Άρη χρησιμοποιώντας ένα equant (μαθηματικό εργαλείο που ο Κοπέρνικος είχε εξαλείψει με το σύστημά του), δημιουργώντας τελικά ένα μοντέλο που συμφωνούσε με τις παρατηρήσεις του Τύχωνα τα δύο πρώτα λεπτά της μοίρας (το μέσο σφάλμα μέτρησης). Ωστόσο δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένος αφού φαινόταν να υπήρχαν ανακρίβειες με τα αποτελέσματα έως και οκτώ λεπτά της μοίρας. Ο Κέπλερ προσπαθούσε να ταιριάξει με ωοειδής τροχιά με τα δεδομένα, παρόλο που το ευρύ φάσμα των παραδοσιακών μαθηματικών μεθόδων τον είχε εγκαταλείψει. Σύμφωνα με τη θρησκευτική του άποψη για το Σύμπαν, ο Ήλιος ήταν η πηγή της κινητήριας δύναμης στο Ηλιακό Σύστημα (ένα σύμβολο του Θεού Πατέρα). Ως φυσική βάση, ο Κέπλερ κατέληξε κατ 'αναλογία στη θεωρία του William Gilbert που αφορούσε τη μαγνητική ψυχή της Γης από το De Magnete (1600) και για το έργο του σχετικά με την οπτική. Ο Kepler υπέθεσε ότι η κινητήρια δύναμη που ακτινοβολείται από τον ήλιο, εξασθενεί με την απόσταση, προκαλώντας γρήγορη ή πιο αργή κίνηση, καθώς οι πλανήτες κινούνται πιο κοντά ή πιο μακριά από αυτό. Ίσως αυτή η υπόθεση συνεπάγεται μια μαθηματική σχέση που θα μπορούσε να αποκαταστήσει την αστρονομική τάξη. Με βάση τις μετρήσεις του αφήλιο και το περιήλιο της Γης και του Άρη, δημιούργησε έναν τύπο στον οποίο το ποσοστό της κίνησης ενός πλανήτη είναι αντιστρόφως ανάλογο από την απόσταση του από τον Ήλιο.Η επαλήθευση της σχέσης αυτής σε όλο το τροχιακό κύκλο, ωστόσο, απαιτεί πολύ εκτεταμένο υπολογισμό. Για να απλοποιήσει το έργο αυτό, από τα τέλη του 1602 ο Κέπλερ αναδιατύπωσε το ποσοστό από την άποψη της γεωμετρίας:οι πλανήτες σαρώνουν ίσα εμβαδά σε ίσους χρόνους-δεύτερος νόμος του Κέπλερ για την κίνηση των πλανητών. Στη συνέχεια, σχετικά με τον υπολογισμό το σύνολο τροχιά του Άρη, χρησιμοποίησε το γεωμετρικό νόμο ποσοστό και υποθέτοντας ότι το σχήμα ενός αυγού είναι ωοειδές τροχιά. Μετά από περίπου 40 αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες, στις αρχές του 1605 χρησιμοποίησε την ιδέα μιας έλλειψης, την οποία θεωρούσε πολύ απλή λύση για να έχει παραλειφθεί από τους προηγούμενους αστρονόμους. Διαπιστώνοντας ότι η ελλειπτική τροχιά του Άρη ταιριάζει στα δεδομένα, κατέληξε αμέσως στο συμπέρασμα ότι όλοι οι πλανήτες κινούνται σε ελλειπτικές τροχιές, με τον ήλιο στο κέντρο- πρώτος νόμος του Κέπλερ για την πλανητικής κίνησης. Επειδή δεν απασχολούσαν βοηθούς για την εργασία του, δεν παρέτεινε την μαθηματική ανάλυση πέρα από τον Άρη. Μέχρι το τέλος του έτους, ολοκλήρωσε το χειρόγραφο για το Astronomia nova, ωστόσο δεν δημοσιεύθηκε μέχρι το 1609 λόγω των νομικών διαφορών που αφορούν τη χρήση των παρατηρήσεων του Τύχωνα από τους κληρονόμους του. Τα χειρόγραφα Dioptrice, Somnium και άλλες εργασίες Στα χρόνια μετά το Astronomia nova, η έρευνα του Κέπλερ επικεντρώθηκε στις προετοιμασίες για την Ροδόλφειους πίνακες και ένα ολοκληρωμένο σύνολο ephemerides (συγκεκριμένες προβλέψεις ενός πλανήτη και της θέσης των αστεριών) βασισμένο σε έναν πίνακα (αν και θα έπρεπε να ολοκληρωθεί πριν πολλά χρόνια ). Επίσης, επιχείρησε (ανεπιτυχώς) να ξεκινήσει μια συνεργασία με τον Ιταλό αστρονόμο Giovanni Antonio Magini. Στις υπόλοιπες εργασίες του ασχολήθηκε με την χρονολόγηση, και ιδίως τη χρονολόγηση των γεγονότων στη ζωή του Ιησού,καθώς και με την αστρολογία, ιδιαίτερα με την κριτική απέναντι στις δραματικές προβλέψεις της καταστροφής όπως αυτές της Helisaeus Roeslin. Ο Kepler και η Roeslin ασχολήθηκαν με την σειρά που δημοσιεύθηκε επιθέσεων και αντεπιθέσεων, ενώ ο φυσικός Philip Feselius δημοσίευσε μια εργασία η οποία απορρίφθηκε από την αστρολογία συνολικά (και το έργο Roeslin συγκεκριμένα). Ως απάντηση σε αυτό, ο Κέπλερ είδε από τη μια πλευρά τις υπερβολές της αστρολογίας και από την άλλη πλευρά τον υπερβάλλοντα ζήλο της απόρριψης του ενός στον άλλο. Έτσι ο Kepler προετοίμασε το έργο του Interveniens Tertius. Ονομαστικά αυτό το έργο-που παρουσιάζει την κοινή προστασία της Roeslin και του Feselius-ήταν μια ουδέτερη διαμεσολάβηση μεταξύ των αντιμαχόμενων μελετητών, αλλά επίσης τις γενικές απόψεις του Kepler για την αξία της αστρολογίας, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και ορισμένων υπέθετικών μηχανισμών αλληλεπίδρασης μεταξύ των πλανητών. Τους πρώτους μήνες του 1610, ο Γαλιλαίος, με το νέο του τηλεσκόπιο ανακάλυψε τους τέσσερις δορυφόρους σε τροχιά γύρω από τον Δία. Μετά την επονομασία του ως Αστρικός Αγγελιαφόρος (Starry Messenger), ο Γαλιλαίος ζήτησε τη γνώμη του Κέπλερ έτσι ώστε για να ενισχυθεί η αξιοπιστία των παρατηρήσεων του. Ο Kepler ενθουσιάστηκε και ανταποκρίθηκε με δημοσιευμένη σύντομη απάντηση, Dissertatio cum Nuncio Sidereo (συνομιλία με το Starry Messenger). Ο Κέπλερ ενέκρινε τις παρατηρήσεις του Γαλιλαίου και του πρόσφερε μια σειρά από εικασίες σχετικά με την έννοια και τις συνέπειες από τις ανακαλύψεις του καθώς και τηλεσκοπικές μεθόδους για την αστρονομία και την οπτική, όπως και την κοσμολογία και την αστρολογία. Αργότερα εκείνο το έτος, ο Κέπλερ δημοσίευσε τις δικές τηλεσκοπικές παρατηρήσεις του σχετικά με τα φεγγάρια στο Narratio de Jovis Satellitibus, παρέχοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο περαιτέρω τη στήριξη του στο Γαλιλαίου. Προς απογοήτευση του Κέπλερ, όμως, ο Γαλιλαίος δεν δημοσίευσε τις αντιδράσεις του (αν υπάρχουν) για το Astronomia Nova. Αφού πληροφορήθηκε για τις ανακαλύψεις του Γαλιλαίου με το τηλεσκόπιό του, ο Κέπλερ ξεκίνησε μια θεωρητική και πειραματική διερεύνηση των οπτικών τηλεσκοπίων, χρησιμοποιώντας το τηλεσκόπιο του Δούκα Ερνέστου της Κολωνίας. Το χειρόγραφό του ολοκληρώθηκε τον Σεπτέμβριο του 1610 και δημοσιεύτηκε ως Dioptrice το 1611. Σε αυτό, ο Κέπλερ καθόρισε τη θεωρητική βάση των διπλών κυρτών συγκλινουσών φακών αλλά και των διπλών κοίλων αποκλινουσών φακών-και πώς συνδυάζονται για να παράγουν ένα τηλεσκόπιο όμοιο με του Γαλιλαίου, καθώς και τις έννοιες του πραγματικών έναντι των εικονικών εικόνων, όρθιων έναντι ανεστραμμένων εικόνων, όπως και τα αποτελέσματα της εστιακής απόστασης για μεγέθυνση και τη μείωση. Περιέγραψε επίσης ένα βελτιωμένο τηλεσκόπιο-γνωστό σήμερα ως το αστρονομικό τηλεσκόπιο Κέπλερ-στο οποίο δύο κυρτοί φακοί μπορούν να παράγουν μεγαλύτερη μεγέθυνση σε σχέση με το συνδυασμό του Γαλιλαίου των κυρτών και κοίλων φακών. Περίπου το 1611, ο Kepler κυκλοφόρησε ένα χειρόγραφο που τελικά θα δημοσιευθεί (μετά τον θάνατό του) ως Somnium (Το όνειρο). Μέρος του σκοπού της Somnium ήταν να περιγράψει πως θα ασκούνταν η αστρονομία από τη σκοπιά ενός άλλου πλανήτη, έτσι ώστε να δείξει τη σκοπιμότητα ενός μη γεωκεντρικού συστήματος. Το χειρόγραφο, το οποίο εξαφανίστηκε αφού άλλαξε χέρια αρκετές φορές, περιγράφει ένα φανταστικό ταξίδι στη Σελήνη, ήταν ένα αλληγορικό μέρος, αυτοβιογραφία αφ' ενός, και ένα μέρος του πραγματεύεται τα διαπλανητικά ταξίδια (μπορεί να περιγραφεί ως το πρώτο έργο επιστημονικής φαντασίας). Μετά από πολλά έτη, μια διαστρεβλωμένη εκδοχή της ιστορίας του μπορεί να υποκίνησε τη δίκη εναντίον της μητέρας του που κατηγορούνταν ότι ασκεί μαγεία, καθώς η μητέρα του αφηγητή συμβουλεύεται ένα δαίμονα για να μάθει τα μέσα του διαστημικού ταξιδιού. Μετά την τελική αθώωσή της, ο Kepler συμπλήρωσε 223 υποσημειώσεις στην ιστορία-πολλές φορές περισσότερες από ό, τι το ίδιο το κείμενο, οι οποίες εξηγούσαν τις αλληγορικές πτυχές καθώς και το σημαντικό επιστημονικό περιεχόμενο (ιδίως όσον αφορά σεληνιακό γεωγραφία) που ήταν κρυμμένο μέσα στο κείμενο. Μαθηματικά και Φυσική Εκείνο το έτος συνέγγραψε για κάποιον φίλο και προστάτη του, τον Baron Wackher von Wackhenfels, ένα μικρό φυλλάδιο με τίτλο Strena Seu de Nive Sexangula. Σε αυτό, δημοσίευσε την πρώτη περιγραφή της εξαγωνική συμμετρία των νιφάδων του χιονιού και επεκτείνοντας τη συζήτηση σε μια υποθετική ατομιστική φυσική βάση για τη συμμετρία έθεσε αυτό που αργότερα έγινε γνωστό ως η εικασία Kepler, μια δήλωση για την πιο αποτελεσματική ρύθμιση που αφορούσε τη συσκευασία των σφαιρών. Ο Κέπλερ ήταν ένας από τους πρωτοπόρους των μαθηματικών εφαρμογών των infinitesimals (βλέπε νόμο της συνέχειας). Προσωπικά και πολιτικά προβλήματα Το 1611, η αυξανόμενη πολιτικο-θρησκευτική ένταση στην Πράγα έφτασε στο αποκορύφωμά της. Ο αυτοκράτορας Rudolph οποίος αντιμετώπιζε προβλήματα υγείας-αναγκάστηκε να παραιτηθεί ως βασιλέας της Βοημίας από τον αδελφό του Matthias. Και οι δύο πλευρές ζήτησαν τις αστρολογικές συμβουλές του Kepler, μια ευκαιρία που εκείνος χρησιμοποίησε για την παροχή διαλλακτικών πολιτικών συμβουλών (με μικρές αναφορές στα αστέρια, εκτός από τις γενικές δηλώσεις του για να αποθαρρύνει τα δραστικά μέτρα). Ωστόσο, ήταν σαφές ότι οι προοπτικές για το μέλλον του Κέπλερ στην αυλή του Matthias ήταν αμυδρές. Επίσης, κατά τη διάρκεια του ίδιου έτους, η Barbara Kepler εμφάνισε πυρετό, και στη συνέχεια άρχισε να έχει σπασμούς. Όταν η Barbara ανέκαμψε, τρία από τα παιδιά του αρρώστησαν από ευλογιά και Friedrich, 6 ετών, έχασε τη ζωή του. Μετά το θάνατο του γιου του, ο Κέπλερ έστειλε επιστολές σε πιθανούς προστάτες στο Württemberg και την Πάντοβα. Στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Tübingen στη Württemberg,οι ανησυχίες σχετικά με τις αιρέσεις Calvinist, κατά την παράβαση της Διακήρυξης του Augsburg και ο τύπος της Concord, εμπόδισαν την επιστροφή του. Το Πανεπιστήμιο της Πάδοβας, σχετικά με τη σύσταση του απερχόμενου Γαλιλαίου, αναζήτησε τον Κέπλερ για να γεμίσει το κενό στην έδρα των μαθηματικών, αλλά ο Kepler προτίμησε να κρατήσει την οικογένειά του στο γερμανικό έδαφος, αντί να ταξιδεύσει στην Αυστρία για να οργανώσει μια θέση του δασκάλου και του μαθηματικού στο Linz. Ωστόσο, η Barbara υποτροπίασε και πέθανε λίγο μετά την επιστροφή του Κέπλερ. Ο Kepler ανέβαλε την μετακίνησή του προς Linz και παρέμεινε στην Πράγα μέχρι το θάνατό του Ρούντολφ στις αρχές του 1612 και λόγω των πολιτικών αναταραχών, τη θρησκευτική ένταση και την οικογενειακή του τραγωδία (μαζί με τη νομική διαμάχη για την περιουσία της συζύγου του), ο Kepler δεν μπορούσε να ασχοληθεί με καμία έρευνα. Αντ 'αυτού, θα ενώσει ένα χειρόγραφο το οποίο αποτελεί χρονολόγιο, το Eclogae Chronicae, από την αλληλογραφία και την προηγούμενη εργασία του. Μετά τη διαδοχή της Αγίας Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας, ο Matthias επιβεβαίωσε εκ νέου τη θέση του Kepler (και του μισθού του) ως αυτοκρατορικός μαθηματικός, και ταυτόγχρονα του επέτρεψε να μετακινηθεί στο Linz. Στο Λιντς και αλλού (1612 – 1630) Στο Λίντς οι κύριες ευθύνες του Κέπλερ (πέρα από το να ολοκληρώσει το έργο Rudolphina Tables – Πίνακας του Ρουδολφίνου) ήταν να διδάσκει στο σχολείο της περιφέρειας και να παρέχει αστρολογικές και αστρονομικές υπηρεσίες. Τα πρώτα του χρόνια εκεί απολάμβανε οικονομική ασφάλεια και θρησκευτική ελευθερία σε σχέση με την ζωή του στην Πράγα, αν και η Λουθηριανή Εκκλησία τον είχε αποκλείσει από την Ευχαριστία λόγω των θεολογικών του ενδοιασμών. Η πρώτη του δημοσίευση στο Λιντς ήταν το έργο De vero Anno (1613), μια εκτεταμένη διατριβή πάνω στο έτος γέννησης του Χριστού. Επίσης έπαιρνε μέρος σε μελέτες σχετικά μα την εισαγωγή του αναμορφωμένου ημερολογίου του Πάπα Γρηγορίου στις προτεσταντικές γερμανικές χώρες. Εκείνο το χρόνο έγραψε επίσης την πολύ σημαντική μαθηματική διατριβή Nova stereometria doliorum vinariorum σχετικά με την μέτρηση του όγκου δοχείων, όπως τα βαρέλια κρασιού, η οποία δημοσιεύτηκε το 1615. Δεύτερος Γάμος Στις 30 Οκτωβρίου 1613 ο Κέπλερ παντρεύτηκε την 24χρονη Σουζάνα Ρόιτινγκερ (Susanna Reuttinger). Μετά τον θάνατο της πρώτης συζύγου του Μπάρμπαρα, ο Κέπλερ είχε λάβει υπόψη του 11 διαφορετικές υποψήφιες. Τελικά κατέληξε στην Reuttinger (την Πέμπτη κοπέλα) η οποία, όπως έγραψε « με κέρδισε με την αγάπη της, την ταπεινή αφοσίωση, την οικονομία στο νοικοκυριό, την επιμέλεια και την αγάπη που έδινε στα θετά παιδιά.» Τα τρία πρώτα παιδιά αυτού του γάμου (Μαργαρίτα Ρεγκίνα, Καταρίνα και Σέπαλντ) πέθαναν στην παιδική ηλικία. Τρία ακόμη επέζησαν, ώστε να ενηλικιωθούν : Κορντούλα (γεν. 1621), ο Φρίντμαρ (γεν. 1623) και η Χίλντεμπερτ (γεν. 1625). Σύμφωνα με του βιογράφους του Kepler, αυτός ο γάμος ήταν πολύ πιο ευτυχισμένος από τον πρώτο του. Επιτομή της Κοπερνικανικής Αστρονομίας, ημερολόγια και η δίκη της μητέρας του για μαγεία Από τότε που ολοκλήρωσε το έργο Astronomia nova, o Κέπλερ είχε σκοπό να συνθέσει ένα εγχειρίδιο αστρονομίας. Το 1615 ολοκλήρωσε τον πρώτο από τους τρεις τόμους του Epitome Astronomiae Copernicanae (επιτομή της Κοπερνικανικής Αστρονομίας). Ο πρώτος τόμος (βιβλία 1-3) τυπώθηκε το 1617, ο δεύτερος (βιβλίο 4) το 1620 και ο τρίτος (βιβλία 5-7) το 1621. Παρά τον τίτλο που αναφερόταν απλά στον ηλιοκεντρισμό, το εγχειρίδιο του Κέπλερ κορυφωνόταν στο δικό του σύστημα που βασιζόταν στην έλλειψη (το οβάλ σχήμα). Η επιτομή έγινε το έργο του Kepler που άσκησε την μεγαλύτερη επιρροή. Περιείχε και του τρεις νόμους της πλανητικής κίνησης και επιχειρούσε να εξηγήσει τις ουράνιες κινήσεις μέσω φυσικών αιτιών. Αν και επέκτεινε με σαφήνεια τους δύο πρώτους νόμους της πλανητικής κίνησης (που εφαρμόστηκαν στον Άρη στο έργο Astronomia nova) σε όλους τους πλανήτες καθώς και στη Σελήνη και τους Μεδικιανούς δορυφόρους του Δία, δεν εξηγούσε πως οι ελλειπτικές τροχιές μπορούν να προκύψουν από δεδομένα παρατήρησης. Ως παρακλάδι των Πινάκων του Ρουδολφίνου (Rudolphine Tables) και τις σχετικές εφημερίδες (Ephemerides), ο Kepler δημοσίευσε αστρολογικά ημερολόγια, τα οποία ήταν πολύ δημοφιλή και βοήθησαν να αντισταθμιστεί το κόστος παραγωγής των άλλων έργων του, ειδικά όταν αποσυρόταν η υποστήριξη από Αυτοκρατορικό Θησαυροφυλάκιο. Στα ημερολόγιά του, έξι ανάμεσα στο 1617 και στο 1624, ο Κέπλερ προέβλεψε τις θέσεις των πλανητών, τον καιρό αλλά και πολιτικά γεγονότα. Τα τελευταία ήταν συνήθως ακριβή με πονηρό τρόπο χάρη στην οξυδερκή του κατανόηση των σύγχρονων πολιτικών και θεολογικών εντάσεων. Μέχρι το 1624 ωστόσο, η κλιμάκωση αυτών των εντάσεων και η αμφισημία των προφητειών σήμαινε πολιτικούς μπελάδες για τον ίδιο. Το τελευταίο του ημερολόγιο κάηκε δημόσια στο Γκρατς. Το 1615, η (Ursula Reingold ) Ούρσουλα Ρέινγκολντ μια γυναίκα που βρισκόταν σε οικονομικά διαμάχη με τον αδελφό του Κέπλερ, Κριστόφ, ισχυρίστηκε ότι η μητέρα του Κέπλερ, Καταρίνα, την είχε αρρωστήσει με ένα σατανικό ρόφημα. Η διαμάχη κορυφώθηκε και το 1617 η Καταρίνα κατηγορήθηκε για μαγεία. Οι δίκες για μαγεία ήταν σχετικά κοινές στην Κεντρική Ευρώπη εκείνον τον καιρό. Αρχικά τον Αύγουστο του 1620 φυλακίστηκε για 14 μήνες. Απελευθερώθηκε τον Οκτώβριο του 1621 χάρη εν μέρει σε μια εκτεταμένη νομική υπεράσπιση που σχεδιάστηκε από τον Kepler. Οι κατήγοροι δεν είχαν δυνατές αποδείξεις πέρα από τις φήμες και μια παραποιημένη εκδοχή από δεύτερο χέρι του έργου Somnium του Κέπλερ, στο οποίο μια γυναίκα αναμιγνύει μαγικά φίλτρα και επιστρατεύει τη βοήθεια ενός δαίμονα. Η Καταρίνα υποβλήθηκε στο territio verbalis, μια γραφική περιγραφή του βασανιστηρίου που την περίμενε ως μάγισσα, σε μια τελική προσπάθεια να την κάνουν να ομολογήσει. Κατά την διάρκεια της δίκης, ο Kepler ανέβαλε τις άλλες δουλειές του για να συγκεντρωθεί στην «αρμονική θεωρία». Το αποτέλεσμα που δημοσιεύτηκε το 1619 ήταν το έργο Harmonices Mundi ( η αρμονία του κόσμου) Ηarmonices Mundi O Κέπλερ ήταν πεπεισμένος ότι τα γεωμετρικά πράγματα έδωσαν στον Δημιουργό το μοντέλο για να διακοσμήσει όλον τον κόσμο. Στην Αρμονία επιχείρησε να εξηγήσει τις αναλογίες του φυσικού κόσμου, ειδικά τις αστρονομικές και αστρολογικές απόψεις, με όρους της μουσικής. Η κεντρική ομάδα των αρμονιών ήταν η musica universalis ή μουσική των σφαιρών, η οποία είχε μελετηθεί από τον Πυθαγόρα, τον Πτολεμαίο και πολλούς άλλους πριν τον Κέπλερ. Σύντομα μετά την δημοσίευση τοη Harmonices Mundi ο Κέπλερ ενεπλάκη σε μια διαμάχη προτεραιότητας με τον Robert Fludd, ο οποίος είχε πρόσφατα δημοσιεύσει την δική του αρμονική θεωρία. Ο Kepler άρχισε με την εξερεύνηση των κανονικών (regular) πολυγώνων και των κανονικών στερεών, περιλαμβανομένων και των σχημάτων που θα γινόταν γνωστά ως τα στερεά Kepler. Από εκεί επέκτεινε την αρμονική του ανάλυση στη μουσική, τη μετεωρολογία και την αστρολογία. Η αρμονία προέκυπτε από τους τόνους που έβγαζαν οι ψυχές των ουρανίων σωμάτων και στην περίπτωση της αστρολογίας, από τη διάκριση ανάμεσα σε αυτούς τους τόνους και τις ανθρώπινες ψυχές. Στο τελευταίο μέρος του έργου του (βιβλίο 5), ο Κέπλερ ασχολήθηκε με τις κινήσεις των πλανητών, ειδικά τις σχέσεις ανάμεσα στην ταχύτητα της τροχιάς και την απόσταση της τροχιάς από τον Ήλιο. Παρόμοιες σχέσεις είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί από άλλους αστρονόμους, αλλά ο Κέπλερ, με τα δεδομένα του Tycho και τις δικές του αστρονομικές θεωρίες, τις επεξεργάστηκε με πολύ περισσότερη ακρίβεια και απέδωσε νέα φυσική σημασία σε αυτές. Μεταξύ πολλών άλλων αρμονιών, ο Κέπλερ εξέφρασε αυτή που έγινε γνωστή ως ο τρίτος νόμος της πλανητικής κίνησης. Μετά δοκίμασε πολλούς συνδυασμούς μέχρι που ανακάλυψε ότι (κατά προσέγγιση) « το τετράγωνο των περιοδικών φορών είναι το ένα στο άλλο όσο οι κύβοι των μέσων αποστάσεων». Παρ όλο που δίνει την ημερομηνία αυτής της επιφοίτησης, (8 Μαρτίου 1618), δεν δίνει λεπτομέρειες για το πώς έφτασε σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα. Ωστόσο, η ευρύτερη σημασία αυτού του καθαρά κινηματικού νόμου για την δυναμική των πλανητών δεν έγινε αντιληπτό μέχρι την δεκαετία του 1660.. Γιατί όταν συνδυάστηκε με τον προσφάτως ανακαλυφθέντα νόμο της φυγόκεντρης δύναμης του Christian Huygens, βοήθησε τον Isaac Newton , τον Edmund Halley και ίσως τον Christopher Wren και τον Robert Hook να δείξουν ανεξάρτητα ότι η υποτιθέμενη έλξη βαρύτητας ανάμεσα στον ήλιο και τους πλανήτες του, μειωνόταν με το τετράγωνο της μεταξύ τους απόστασης. Αυτό κατέρριπτε την παραδοσιακή υπόθεση των σχολαστικών φυσικών, ότι η δύναμη της έλξης βαρύτητας παρέμενε σταθερή με την απόσταση όποτε εφαρμοζόταν ανάμεσα σε δύο σώματα, όπως υπέθεταν ο Κέπλερ αλλά και ο Γαλιλαίος στον λανθασμένο Συμπαντικό νόμο του ότι η πτώση της βαρύτητας επιταχύνεται ομοιόμορφα, όπως επίσης ο μαθητής του Γαλιλαίου, Μπορέλι, στην ουράνια μηχανική του το 1666. Ο William Gilbert, αφού πειραματίστηκε με τους μαγνήτες, αποφάσισε ότι το κέντρο της Γης ήταν ένας τεράστιος μαγνήτης. Η θεωρία του, οδήγησε τον Kepler να σκεφτεί ότι μια μαγνητική δύναμη από τον ήλιο οδηγούσε τους πλανήτες στην τροχιά τους. Ήταν μια ενδιαφέρουσα εξήγηση για την πλανητική κίνηση, αλλά ήταν λάθος. Πριν οι επιστήμονες να μπορέσουν να βρουν τη σωστή απάντηση, έπρεπε να μάθουν περισσότερα για την κίνηση. Οι πίνακες του Ρουδολφίνου (Rudolphine Tables) και τα τελευταία του χρόνια Το 1623 ο Κέπλερ ολοκλήρωσε επιτέλους τους πίνακες του Ρουδολφίνου, που εκείνη την εποχή θεωρείτο το πιο σημαντικό του έργο. Ωστόσο, εξαιτίας των απαιτήσεων του Αυτοκράτορα για τη δημοσίευση και των διαπραγματεύσεων με τον κληρονόμο του Tycho Brahe δεν τυπώθηκε μέχρι το 1627. Στο μεταξύ, θρησκευτικές εντάσεις – η ρίζα του διαρκούς Τριακονταετούς πολέμου – για άλλη μια φορά έβαλαν τον Κέπλερ και την οικογένειά του σε κίνδυνο. Το 1625 πράκτορες της Καθολικής Αντι-αναμόρφωσης σφράγισαν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της βιβλιοθήκης του Κέπλερ και το 1626 η πόλη του Λιντς πολιορκήθηκε. Ο Kepler μετακόμισε στην Ουλμ, όπου κανόνισε την τύπωση των Πινάκων με δικό του κόστος Το 1628 μετά τις στρατιωτικές επιτυχίες του Αυτοκράτορα Φερδινάνδου υπό τις διαταγές του στρατηγού Wallenstein, ο Kepler έγινε επίσημος σύμβουλος του τελευταίου. Αν και δεν ήταν ο ίδιος ο αυλικός αστρολόγος του στρατηγού, ο Κέπλερ έκανε αστρονομικούς υπολογισμούς για τους αστρολόγου του Wallenstein και περιστασιακά έγραφε ο ίδιος ωροσκόπια. Τα τελευταία του έτη διήλθε ταξιδεύοντας από την αυτοκρατορικά αυλή της Πράγας στο Λιντς και την Ούλμ , σε ένα προσωρινό σπίτι στο Σαγκάν και τελικά στο Ρέγκενσμπουργκ. Σύντομα αφού έφτασε στο Ρέγκενσμπουργκ ο Kepler αρρώστησε. Απέθανε στις 5 Νοεμβρίου 1630 και θάφθηκε εκεί. Ο τάφος του χάθηκε αφού ο Σουηδικός στρατός κατέστρεψε την αυλή της εκκλησίας. Μόνο ο ποιητικός του επιτάφιος, που τον έγραψε ο ίδιος, έμεινε στο χρόνο « μέτρησα τους ουρανούς, τώρα μετρώ τις σκιές. Το μυαλό είχε όριο τον ουρανό, το σώμα τη γη όπου και αναπαύεται». Αποδοχή της αστρονομίας του Οι νόμοι του Κέπλερ έγιναν αμέσως αποδεκτοί. Αρκετά σημαντικά πρόσωπα όπως ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Rene Deseartes αγνοούσαν εντελώς την Astronomia nova του Κέπλερ. Πολλοί αστρονόμοι, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και του δασκάλου του Michael Maestlin, ήταν αντίθετοι στην εισαγωγή της φυσικής στην αστρονομία του. Μερικοί υιοθέτησαν συμβιβαστικές θέσεις. Ο Ismael Boulliau δέχθηκε τις ελλειπτικές τροχιές αλλά αντικατέστησε την περιοχή του νόμου του Kepler με την ενιαία κίνηση σε σχέση με την κενή εστίαση της έλλειψης ενώ ο Seth Ward χρησιμοποίησε μια ελλειπτική τροχιά με κινήσεις που ορίζονται από ένα equant. Αρκετοί αστρονόμοι δοκίμασαν την θεωρία του Kepler και τις διάφορες τροποποιήσεις της μέσα από αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις. Δύο περάσματα της Αφροδίτης και του Ερμή απέναντι από τον ήλιο έδωσαν ευαίσθητα στοιχεία για τη θεωρία υπό συνθήκες όπου αυτοί οι πλανήτες δε θα μπορούσαν φυσιολογικά να παρατηρηθούν. Στη περίπτωση της διάβασης του Ερμή το 1631, ο Kepler ήταν εξαιρετικά αβέβαιος για τις παραμέτρους και συμβούλεψε τους παρατηρητές να αναζητήσουν τη διάβαση την ημέρα πριν και μετά της προβλεπόμενης ημερομηνίας. Ο Pierre Gassendi παρατήρησε τη διάβαση την προβλεπόμενη ημερομηνία, μια επιβεβαίωση της πρόβλεψης του Kepler. Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη παρατήρηση μιας διάβασης του Ερμή. Ωστόσο η απόπειρά του να παρατηρήσει τη διάβαση της Αφροδίτης μόλις ένα μήνα αργότερα, ήταν αποτυχημένη λόγω ανακριβειών στους πίνακες του Ρουδολφίνου. Ο Gassendi δεν συνειδητοποίησε ότι δεν ήταν ορατή από το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Ευρώπης μαζί με το Παρίσι. Ο Jeremiah Horrocks ο οποίος το 1639 παρατήρησε το πέρασμα της Αφροδίτης, είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τις δικές του παρατηρήσεις για να προσαρμόσει τις παραμέτρους του Κεπλεριανού μοντέλου, προέβλεψε τη διάβαση και μετά κατασκεύασε εξοπλισμό για να την παρατηρήσει. Παρέμεινε πιστός υπερασπιστής του Κεπλεριανού μοντέλου. Η επιτομή της Κοπερνικανικής Αστρονομίας διαβάστηκε από αστρονόμους σε όλη την Ευρώπη και μετά τον θάνατο του Κέπλερ ήταν το κυρίως όχημα διάδοσης των ιδεών του. Ανάμεσα στα 1630 και 1650, ήταν το πιο ευρέως χρησιμοποιημένο εγχειρίδιο, κερδίζοντας πολλούς προσήλυτους στην αστρονομία που βασιζόταν την έλλειψη. Ωστόσο λίγοι υιοθέτησαν τις ιδέες του για τη φυσική βάση των ουρανίων κινήσεων. Στα τέλη του 17ου αιώνα πολλές φυσικές αστρονομικές θεωρίες που πηγάζουν από το έργο του Kepler (κυρίως αυτές του Giovanni Alfonso Borelli και Robert Hooke) άρχισαν να ενσωματώνουν ελκυστικές δυνάμεις (αν και όχι τα υποκινούμενα ψευδοπνευματικά είδη που ισχυρίστηκε ο Κέπλερ) και την Καρτεσιανή αντίληψη της αδράνειας. Η κορύφωση ήταν το έργο του Isaac Newton, Principia Mathematica (1687), στο οποίο ο Νιούτον κατέληξε στους νόμους του Κέπλερ για την πλανητική κίνηση από μια θεωρία βασισμένη στις δυνάμεις της συμπαντικής βαρύτητας. Ιστορική και πολιτισμική κληρονομιά Πέρα από το ρόλο του στην ιστορική ανάπτυξη της αστρονομίας και της φυσικής φιλοσοφίας, ο Κέπλερ προβάλλει σημαντικός στη φιλοσοφία και ιστοριογραφία της επιστήμης. Ο Κέπλερ και οι νόμοι του περί κινήσεως ήταν κεντρικοί στην πρώιμη ιστορία της αστρονομίας όπως στο έργο της Jean Etienne Montucla το 1758 Histoire des mathematiques και στο έργο Histoire de l astronomie moderne το 1821 του Jean Baptiste Delambre. Αυτές και άλλες ιστορίες γραμμένες υπό το φως του Διαφωτισμού αντιμετώπιζαν τα μεταφυσικά και θρησκευτικά επιχειρήματα του Kepler με σκεπτικισμό και αποδοκιμασία, αλλά οι μετέπειτα φυσικοί φιλόσοφοι της Ρομαντικής εποχής θεώρησαν αυτά τα στοιχεία κεντρικά στην επιτυχία του. Ο William Whewell, στο σημαίνον έργο του Ιστορία των Επαγωγικών Επιστημών , το 1837, θεώρησε τον Κέπλερ ως το αρχέτυπο της επαγωγικής επιστημονικής ιδιοφυίας. Στο έργο Η Φιλοσοφία των Επαγωγικών Επιστημών το 1840 o Whewell είδε στον Kepler την ενσωμάτωση των πιο προχωρημένων μορφών της επιστημονικής μεθόδου. Παρομοίως ο Ernst Freidrich Apelt – ο πρώτος που μελέτησε διεξοδικά τα χειρόγραφα του Κέπλερ μετά την αγορά τους από την Αικατερίνη τη Μεγάλη, θεώρησε τον Kepler ως το κλειδί στην Επανάσταση των Επιστημών. Ο Apelt, που είδε στα μαθηματικά του Κέπλερ την αισθητική ευαισθησία του, τις ιδέες περί φυσικής και τη θεολογία του ως μέρη ενός ενιαίου συστήματος σκέψης, παρήγαγε την πρώτη εκτεταμένη ανάλυση της ζωής και του έργου του. Σύγχρονες μεταφράσεις πολλών βιβλίων του Κέπλερ εμφανίστηκαν στα τέλη του 19ου και στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα , η συστηματική δημοσίευση των συλλεχθέντων έργων του άρχισε το 1937 (και πλησιάζει την ολοκήρωση στις αρχές του 21ου αιώνα)και η βιογραφία του Κέπλερ από τον Max Caspar; δημοσιεύτηκε το 1948. Ωστόσο η δουλειά του Alexandre Koyre πάνω στον Κέπλερ ήταν μετά του Απέλτ, το πρώτο σημαντικό ορόσημο στις ιστορικές ερμηνείες της κοσμολογίας του Κέπλερ και της επιρροής της. Στις δεκαετίες του 1930 και 1940 ο Koyre και πολλοί άλλοι της πρώτης γενιάς επαγγελματιών ιστορικών της επιστήμης περιέγραψαν την επιστημονική επανάσταση ως το κεντρικό γεγονός στην ιστορία της επιστήμης και τον Κέπλερ ως ίσως την κεντρική φιγούρα της επανάστασης. Ο Koyre τοποθέτησε τη θεωρητικοποίηση του Κέπλερ, παρά την εμπειρική του δουλειά, στο κέντρο της διανοητικής μεταμόρφωσης από τις αρχαίες στις σύγχρονες κοσμοθεωρίες. Από το 1960 ο όγκος της λογιότητας του ιστορικού Kepler έχει επεκταθεί πολύ, περιλαμβάνοντας μελέτες της αστρολογίας και μετεωρολογίας του, τις γεωμετρικές μεθόδους, τη διάδρασή του με τα ευρύτερα πολιτισμικά και φιλοσοφικά ρεύματα της εποχής και ακόμη το ρόλο του ως ιστορικού της επιστήμης. Η συζήτηση για τη θέση του Kepler στην Επιστημονική Επανάσταση προκάλεσε ποικίλες φιλοσοφικές και δημοφιλείς αντιδράσεις. Μια από τις πιο σημαντικές είναι το έργο The Sleepwalkers (οι υπνοβάτες) του Arthur Koestler το 1959, στο οποίο ο Kepler είναι ξεκάθαρα ο ήρωας (ηθικά, θεολογικά και πνευματικά) της επανάστασης. Φιλόσοφοι της επιστήμης, όπως ο Charles Sanders Peirce, o Norwood Russssel Hanson, o Stephen Toulmin και ο Karl Popper, επανειλημμένα στράφηκαν στον Κέπλερ. Παραδείγματα δυσαναλογίας, αναλογικής σκέψης, παραποίησης και πολλών άλλων φιλοσοφικών ιδεών έχουν βρεθεί στο έργο του Κέπλερ. Ο φυσικός Wolfgang Pauli χρησιμοποίησε ακόμα και τη διαμάχη προτεραιότητας του Κέπλερ με τονRobert Fludd για να διερευνήσει τις επιπτώσεις της αναλυτικής ψυχολογίας πάνω στην επιστημονική έρευνα. Ένα ευνοϊκά αποδεκτό, αν επρόκειτο για ευφάνταστο, ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα του John Banville Kepler (1981) διερεύνησε πολλά από τα θέματα που αναπτύχθηκαν στη βασισμένη σε αληθινά γεγονότα διήγηση του Koestler και στη φιλοσοφία της επιστήμης. Ο Carl Sagan, ο οποίος καθιστά την επιστήμη δημοφιλή, τον περιέγραψε ως τον πρώτο αστροφυσικό και τον τελευταίο επιστημονικό αστρολόγο. Ο Γερμανός συνθέτης Paul Hindemith έγραψε μια όπερα για τον Kepler με τον τίτλο Η Αρμονία του Κόσμου και μια συμφωνία με το ίδιο όνομα προήλθε από μουσική για όπερα. Στην Αυστρία ο Κέπλερ άφησε πίσω του τέτοια ιστορική κληρονομιά ώστε αποτέλεσε ένα από τα μοτίβα ενός νομίσματος ενός συλλέκτη ασημιού. Το ασημένιο νόμισμα των 10 ευρώ του Johannes Kepler κόπηκε στις 10 Σεπτεμβρίου 2002. Η οπίσθια πλευρά του νομίσματος έχει ένα πορτραίτο του Kepler, ο οποίος πέρασε λίγο καιρό διδάσκοντας στο Γκρατς και τις γύρω περιοχές. Ο Kepler είχε γνωρίσει προσωπικά τον πρίγκιπα Hans Ulrich von Eggenberg και πιθανώς επηρέασε την κατασκευή του Κάστρου του Eggenberg (το μοτίβο της μπροστινής πλευράς του νομίσματος). Στο νόμισμα, υπάρχει μπροστά από αυτόν, το μοντέλο των ένθεν σφαιρών και πολυέδρων από το έργο Mysterium Cosmographicum. Το 2009 η NASA ονόμασε την Αποστολή «Kepler» για τη συμβολή του στο πεδίο της αστρονομίας. Στο Εθνικό Πάρκο των φιόρδ στη Νέα Ζηλανδία, υπάρχει επίσης μια σειρά ορέων που ονομάστηκαν όρη Κέπλερ και ένα Τριήμερο μονοπάτι περιπάτου γνωστό ως το Ατραπός Kepler, που διέρχεται μέσα από τα ομώνυμα όρη. Η επιστημονική του συνεισφορά Ο Kepler ως προς την επιστημονική του φιλοσοφία ήταν ένας Πυθαγόρειος: Πίστευε ότι το θεμέλιο ολόκληρης της Φύσεως είναι μαθηματικές σχέσεις και ότι όλη η Δημιουργία αποτελεί μία ενιαία ολότητα. Αυτό ερχόταν σε αντίθεση με την Πλατωνική και την Αριστοτελική άποψη ότι η Γη ήταν θεμελιωδώς διαφορετική από το υπόλοιπο Σύμπαν (τον «υπερσελήνιο» κόσμο) και ότι σε αυτή ίσχυαν διαφορετικοί φυσικοί νόμοι. Στην προσπάθειά του να ανακαλύψει τους συμπαντικούς φυσικούς νόμους, ο Κέπλερ εφάρμοσε τη γήινη Φυσική σε ουράνια σώματα, από όπου και εξάχθηκαν οι τρεις νόμοι του για την κίνηση των πλανητών. Επίσης, ο Kepler ήταν πεπεισμένος ότι τα ουράνια σώματα επιδρούν στα επίγεια γεγονότα. Υπέθεσε έτσι σωστά ότι η Σελήνη σχετίζεται με την αιτία που δημιουργεί τις παλίρροιες. Οι Νόμοι Kepler Ο Κέπλερ κληρονόμησε από τον Τύχωνα μεγάλο όγκο ακριβέστατων παρατηρησιακών δεδομένων επί των θέσεων των πλανητών («εξομολογούμαι ότι όταν πέθανε ο Τύχων, εκμεταλλεύτηκα την απουσία των κληρονόμων και πήρα τις παρατηρήσεις υπό την προστασία μου, ή μάλλον τις άρπαξα», αναφέρει σε γράμμα του το 1605). Το δύσκολο ήταν να ερμηνευθούν με κάποια λογική θεωρία. Οι κινήσεις των άλλων πλανητών πάνω στην ουράνια σφαίρα παρατηρούνται από την οπτική γωνία της Γης, η οποία με τη σειρά της περιφέρεται γύρω από τον Ήλιο. Αυτό προκαλεί μια φαινομενικώς περίεργη «τροχιά», κάποτε με τη λεγόμενη «ανάδρομη κίνηση». Ο Kepler επικεντρώθηκε στην τροχιά του Άρη, αλλά πρώτα έπρεπε να γνωρίζει με ακρίβεια την τροχιά της Γης. Με μία ιδιοφυή σκέψη, χρησιμοποίησε τη γραμμή που ενώνει τον Άρη με τον Ήλιο, αφού γνώριζε τουλάχιστον ότι ο Άρης θα βρισκόταν στο ίδιο σημείο της τροχιάς του κατά χρονικές στιγμές χωριζόμενες από ακέραια πολλαπλάσια της (γνωστής επακριβώς) περιόδου περιφοράς του. Από αυτό υπολόγισε τις θέσεις της Γης στη δική της τροχιά και από αυτές την αρειανή τροχιά. Κατάφερε να εξαγάγει τους Νόμους του χωρίς να γνωρίζει τις (απόλυτες) αποστάσεις των πλανητών από τον Ήλιο, αφού η γεωμετρική του ανάλυση χρειαζόταν μόνο τους λόγους των αποστάσεών τους από τον Ήλιο. Σε αντίθεση με τον Τύχωνα, ο Kepler έμεινε πιστός στο Ηλιοκεντρικό Σύστημα. Ξεκινώντας από αυτό το πλαίσιο ο Kepler προσπάθησε επί 20 έτη να συμβιβάσει τα δεδομένα σε κάποια θεωρία. Τελικώς έφθασε στους εξής τρεις «Νόμους Kepler» για την κίνηση των πλανητών, που γίνονται δεκτοί σήμερα: # Νόμος των ελλειπτικών τροχιών: Οι πλανήτες περιφέρονται περί τον Ήλιο σε ελλειπτικές τροχιές, των οποίων ο Ήλιος καταλαμβάνει τη μία από τις δύο εστίες. # Νόμος των ίσων εμβαδών: Η επιβατική ακτίνα (η γραμμή που ενώνει ένα πλανήτη με το κέντρο του Ήλιου) σε ίσους χρόνους σαρώνει ίσα εμβαδά. Ο λόγος είναι ότι ο κάθε πλανήτης κινείται ταχύτερα όταν βρίσκεται κοντά στο περιήλιο της τροχιάς του από ό,τι κοντά στο αφήλιο. # Νόμος των περιόδων: Το τετράγωνο του χρόνου που απαιτείται για να συμπληρώσει ένας πλανήτης μία πλήρη περιφορά γύρω από τον Ήλιο (η περίοδος του πλανήτη) είναι ανάλογο του κύβου του μεγάλου ημιάξονα της ελλειπτικής του τροχιάς, και η σταθερά της αναλογίας είναι η ίδια για όλους τους πλανήτες. Εφαρμόζοντας αυτούς τους νόμους, ο Kepler υπήρξε ο πρώτος αστρονόμος που προέβλεψε με επιτυχία μία διάβαση της Αφροδίτης του 1631. Με τη σειρά τους, οι Νόμοι Kepler υπήρξαν συνήγοροι του ηλιοκεντρικού συστήματος, αφού ήταν τόσο απλοί μόνο με την παραδοχή ότι όλοι οι Πλανήτες περιφέρονται περί τον Ήλιο. Πολλές δεκαετίες μετά, οι Νόμοι του Κέπλερ εξάχθηκαν και εξηγήθηκαν με τη σειρά τους ως συνέπειες των νόμων της κινήσεως και του Νόμου της Παγκόσμιας Έλξεως (βαρύτητας) του Ισαάκ Νεύτωνα. * Ο Κέπλερ στην πραγματικότητα ανακάλυψε τον «τρίτο» Νόμο του πριν από τους άλλους δύο, στις 8 Μαρτίου 1618, αλλά απέρριψε την ιδέα μέχρι τις 15 Μαΐου 1618 , οπότε και επαλήθευσε το αποτέλεσμά του, που δημοσιεύθηκε στο Harmonice Mundi (1619). Μαθηματικά και Φυσική Ο Kepler πραγματοποίησε πρωτοπόρες έρευνες στα πεδία της Συνδυαστικής, της γεωμετρικής βελτιστοποιήσεως και φυσικών φαινομένων στη Φύση, όπως το σχήμα των νιφάδων του χιονιού. Υπήρξε επίσης ένας από τους ιδρυτές της σύγχρονης Οπτικής, ορίζοντας π.χ. τα αντιπρίσματα και επινοώντας το κεπλεριανό τηλεσκόπιο (στα έργα του Astronomiae Pars Optica και Dioptrice). Επειδή ήταν ο πρώτος που ανεγνώρισε τα μη κυρτά κανονικά γεωμετρικά στερεά (όπως τα αστεροειδή δωδεκάεδρα), αυτά ονομάζονται και «Στερεά του Κέπλερ» προς τιμή του. Επίσης, ο Κέπλερ διατηρούσε επαφή με τον Βίλχελμ Σκίκαρντ (Wilhelm Schickard), εφευρέτη του πρώτου αυτόματου υπολογιστή, του οποίου οι επιστολές προς τον Kepler περιγράφουν τον τρόπο χρήσεως του μηχανισμού για τον υπολογισμό αστρονομικών πινάκων. Αστρολογία και ο Μυστικισμός Την εποχή του Κέπλερ, η αστρονομία και η αστρολογία δεν ήταν διαχωρισμένες. Ο Κέπλερ περιφρονούσε τους αστρολόγους που ικανοποιούσαν τις ορέξεις των απλών ανθρώπων χωρίς γνώση των γενικών και αφηρημένων κανόνων, αλλά είδε τη σύνταξη αστρολογικών προγνώσεων ως το μόνο δυνατό τρόπο για να συντηρήσει την οικογένειά του, ιδίως μετά την έναρξη του φοβερού και άκρως καταστρεπτικού για την πατρίδα του «Τριακονταετούς Πολέμου». Ωστόσο, ο ιστορικός Τζον Νορθ (John North), σημειώνει την επίδραση της αστρολογίας στην επιστημονική του σκέψη ως εξής: «αν δεν ήταν και αστρολόγος, πιθανότατα δεν θα είχε παραγάγει το αστρονομικό του έργο για τους πλανήτες στη μορφή που το έχουμε σήμερα». Πάντως οι απόψεις του Κέπλερ για την αστρολογία ήταν ριζικά διαφορετικές από εκείνες της εποχής του. Υποστήριξε ένα αστρολογικό σύστημα βασισμένο στις «αρμονικές» του, δηλαδή στις γωνίες που σχηματίζουν μεταξύ τους τα ουράνια σώματα και σε αυτό που ονομάσθηκε «η μουσική των σφαιρών». Πληροφορίες για τις θεωρίες του αυτές υπάρχουν στο έργο του Harmonice Mundi. Η προσπάθειά του να θέσει την Αστρολογία σε στερεότερες βάσεις οδήγησε στο έργο του De Fundamentis Astrologiae Certioribus («Περί των περισσότερο ασφαλών θεμελίων της Αστρολογίας») (1601). Στο «Ο ενδιάμεσος τρίτος», μία «προειδοποίηση προς θεολόγους, ιατρούς και φιλοσόφους» (1610), θέτοντας τον εαυτό του ως «τρίτο άνθρωπο» ανάμεσα στις δύο ακραίες θέσεις «υπέρ» και «κατά» της Αστρολογίας, ο Κέπλερ συνηγόρησε για το δυνατό της ευρέσεως μιας καθορισμένης σχέσεως μεταξύ των ουράνιων φαινομένων και των γήινων γεγονότων. Περί τα 800 ωροσκόπια και γενέθλιοι χάρτες που συνέταξε ο Κέπλερ σώζονται σήμερα, συμπεριλαμβανομένων του δικού του και μελών της οικογένειάς του. Ως μέρος των καθηκόντων του στο Γκρατς, ο Κέπλερ εξέδωσε μία πρόγνωση για το έτος 1595 στην οποία προέβλεψε μία εξέγερση των χωρικών, εισβολή των Τούρκων και δριμύ ψύχος, όλα με επιτυχία, η οποία του έδωσε φήμη. Ως αυτοκρατορικός μαθηματικός εξήγησε στον Ροδόλφο Β΄ τα ωροσκόπια του Αυτοκράτορα Αυγούστου και του Προφήτη Μωάμεθ, και έδωσε μια αστρολογική γνωμάτευση για το αποτέλεσμα ενός πολέμου ανάμεσα στη Γαληνοτάτη Δημοκρατία της Βενετίας και τον Παύλο Ε΄. Στη σκέψη του Κέπλερ ως Πυθαγόρειου δεν μπορούσε να είναι σύμπτωση το γεγονός ότι ο αριθμός των τέλειων πολυέδρων ήταν μικρότερος κατά ένα του αριθμού των (τότε γνωστών) πλανητών. Καθώς υποστήριζε το ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα, προσπάθησε επί χρόνια να αποδείξει ότι οι αποστάσεις των πλανητών από τον Ήλιο δίνονταν από τις ακτίνες σφαιρών εγγεγραμμένων σε τέλεια πολύεδρα, έτσι ώστε η σφαίρα του ενός πλανήτη να είναι και περιγεγραμμένη στο πολύεδρο του εσωτερικού του πλανήτη. Η εσώτατη τροχιά, του Ερμή, αντιπροσώπευε τη μικρότερη σφαίρα. Με τον τρόπο αυτό θέλησε να ταυτίσει τα πέντε πλατωνικά στερεά με τα πέντε διαστήματα ανάμεσα στους έξι τότε γνωστούς πλανήτες, αλλά και με τα πέντε αριστοτελικά «στοιχεία», χωρίς τελικά να επιτύχει. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη και ειδικότερα στην Φυσική είναι: Κατάλογος των έργων του: * Mysterium Cosmographicum («Κοσμογραφικό μυστήριο») (1596) * De Fundamentis Astrologiae Certioribus («Περί των περισσότερο ασφαλών θεμελίων της Αστρολογίας») (1601) * Astronomiae Pars Optica («Το οπτικό μέρος της Αστρονομίας») (1604) * De Stella nova in pede Serpentarii («Περί του Νέου Αστέρος στον Πόδα του Οφιούχου») (1604) * Astronomia nova («Νέα Αστρονομία») (1609) * Dissertatio cum Nuncio Sidereo Nuper ad Mortales Misso a Galileo Galilei («Συνομιλίες με τον Αστρικό Αγγελιαφόρο») (1610) * Dioptrice («Διόπτρα») (1611) * Nova stereometria doliorum vinariorum («Νέα Στερεομετρία των βαρελιών του οίνου») (1615) * Epitome astronomiae Copernicanae («Επιτομή της Κοπερνίκειας Αστρονομίας», εκδόθηκε σε τρία μέρη, από το 1618 ως το 1621) * Harmonice Mundi («Η αρμονία των Κόσμων») (1619) * Tabulae Rudolphinae («Ροδόλφειοι Πίνακες») (1627) * Somnium («Το όνειρο») (1634) — θεωρείται το πρώτο έργο επιστημονικής φαντασίας των νεότερων χρόνων. Τιμή Ονομάστηκαν προς τιμή του * Το Διαστημικό Αστεροσκοπείο Kepler, ένα διαστημικό τηλεσκόπιο σε τροχιά γύρω από τον Ήλιο με σκοπό την ανακάλυψη νέων εξωηλιακών πλανητών, που εκτοξεύτηκε από τη NASA το 2008. * Τα Στερεά Kepler, ένα σύνολο γεωμετρικών στερεών σχημάτων, δύο εκ των οποίων περιγράφηκαν από τον ίδιο. * Ο Υπερκαινοφανής Kepler ή Υπερκαινοφανής του 1604, τον οποίο παρατήρησε και περιέγραψε. * Η Εικασία Kepler στα Μαθηματικά σχετικώς με την τακτοποίηση σφαιρών, που αποδείχθηκε αληθής μετά από 400 χρόνια. * Ο κρατήρας Kepler στη Σελήνη * Ο κρατήρας Kepler στον πλανήτη Άρη * Ο αστεροειδής Kepler 1134 Kepler. * Το 1975, εννέα έτη μετά την ίδρυσή του, το Κολέγιο Κοινωνικών και Οικονομικών Επιστημών του Λιντς (Αυστρία) μετονομάσθηκε σε Πανεπιστήμιο Johannes Kepler, καθώς ο Kepler είχε συγγράψει το έργο του Harmonice Mundi στο Λιντς. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες *Φυσική *Φυσικοί Γης Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 16ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί 16ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι 16ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 17ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί 17ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι 17ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Γερμανίας Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Γερμανίας Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Γερμανίας